


Silver Lake

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Moving in the middle of the crowd he saw the back of a blond, swaying to the music. He was looking at his skin, shiny with sweat, it looked hard with muscle, but he knew it would be soft and smooth to the touch. He wanted to touch that hair, run his fingers through it. He watched as he moved freely, no inhibition, no idea of the effect he was having on those around him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Silver Lake

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the Lawrusso fans out there. Get's graphic but they both have a good time.
> 
> Story is named after the famous gay district in LA, the perfect place for two young men in the 80s looking to explore.
> 
> Note about the British language and spelling. Let me know in the comments if there are any sayings/terms that feel out of place.

The blond boy walked confidently through the doors. He never got hassled on the door about ID. Maybe it was his confidence, maybe it was his looks, the kind of looks that always made the older men’s heads turn.

The music was loud and the dance floor dark and hot, full of sweating bodies moving. He removed his t-shirt, threw it on a nearby chair. He reached into his pockets, pulled out a small square of cellophane, holding a single pill. He bit through half of it and tucked the second half back in his pocket. Depending on how the evening went, he may take the second half later.

He moved through the crowds, checking out who was around. He made his way to the bar and ordered a bottle of water. Everyone took E, the bar had long ago stopped attempting to sell alcohol; they now just served overpriced bottles of water.

Drinking his water, he watched the scene on the dance floor, standing off to the side in the dark. As the E started to take effect he started to move to the music, relaxing, letting the beat of the music take him to the dance floor. He knew that he was getting the attention of the men around him, looking at the shirtless blond, not quite a man but not a child, athletic body, jeans hugging him in all the right places. He didn’t care, all he cared about was music.

The dark-haired boy looked through the door at the scene in front of him. He has sneaked down the alley, looking for the fire exit that he knew was always left open. He dashed through before anyone could see him and found himself in a busy club, music playing dance tracks and smoke from cigarettes filling the air. 

He moved through the crowd, trying not to be seen. He knew that he looked too young to be there, with his skinny frame and vest hanging loose from him. He has been racking up the nerve for weeks to enter and now he looked around and saw so many people who were the same as him, he breathed a long sign. 

Walking up to the dance floor he looked around, seeing men of various ages, talking, making out, drinking their water, dancing. He started to relax as he realised that no one was paying him any attention. He started to sway to the music, trying to get the nerve to dance. He looked over at the dance floor.

Moving in the middle of the crowd he saw the back of a blond, swaying to the music. He was looking at his skin, shiny with sweat, it looked hard with muscle, but he knew it would be soft and smooth to the touch. He wanted to touch that hair, run his fingers through it. He watched as he moved freely, no inhibition, no idea of the effect he was having on those around him. 

The blond turned, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. The blond opened his eyes and looked at the dark-haired boy and his smile disappeared. His face was full of shock and then replaced with anger. He looked furious, he hesitated. He started walking across the dance floor.

‘LaRusso’ he growled as he grabbed the boy’s arm, dragging him into the corner of a room. ‘Did you fucking follow me? What are you trying to do?’

Daniel looked up a Johnny, shocked. ‘No, I….didn’t know you would be here’. He hesitated. ‘What _are_ you doing here?’

‘What does it look like. I’m dancing’

‘But why…..?’

Johnny looked away, biting his lip. He looked back, eyes flashing ‘You followed me here?’ He was so angry ‘What was the plan? Follow me? So you could tell everyone how you saw the school fag at the local gay club’ He held Daniel’s arm tighter, hurting him.

‘No...I would never’

‘Then why are you here?’

‘I wanted to come here, dance, meet people. People like me’

Johnny let go of his arm, looked at him, considered him. Gestured towards the bar, ordered another two bottles of water, and sat down in the corner. Daniel sat next to him.

‘People like you? You gay, LaRusso?’

'Yeah....'

‘But...Ali? What the fuck are you up to?’

‘What about you? What was all that ex-girlfriend bullshit’

Johnny laughed ‘I’m bi, Ali knows, she always knew. Why do you think she dumped me?’

‘Bi? What do you mean?’

‘Bi-sexual. I like men and women. I like who I like’

‘And Ali?’

‘I liked Ali. Loved her. She was my girlfriend. She never really understood. Felt that because I am attracted to men, I would never be happy with her. I tried to explain. I like either. She liked me, but she also likes other boys. I just like other girls _and_ boys. She couldn’t handle it. Dumped me’

‘Shit’ 

‘Yeah shit. And what’s your story?’

‘I don’t like girls. No one knows. The thing with Ali is messed up. We were at the beach. The boys were egging me on. What could I say? I’m new in town. Hard enough without throwing being gay on top’

‘So that day on the beach, I beat the shit out of you and you never liked her anyway. So why did you step in?’

‘Because you were being an asshole. I may be gay but you were behaving like a dick. She was nice to me’. He stopped, looked at his hands. ‘So what now?’

Johnny thought, looked at the crowd. ‘I don’t know about you, but I came here to dance’ He got up.

‘Wait, Johnny. What about me?’ 

‘Come on then’

‘Dance?’

‘Jesus, yeah. Come and fucking dance’

He looked nervous. Johnny watched him, rolled his eyes.

‘Take this’ He handed him the cellophane from his pocket.

‘What’s this?’

‘It will loosen you up a bit. You’re so uptight. Take it’

‘What is it? I’m not really into drugs’

‘It’s just half an E. You’ll be fine.’

Daniel looked at the small half pill in his hand. Looked at Johnny. Looked back at his hands.

Johnny stepped forward. ‘Well if you are just going to look at it’ He took the pill from Daniel’s hand and put it on his tongue. He stepped forward and took hold of the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. As their lips met he pushed his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, passing him the pill.

Daniel put his hand on Johnny’s back, it was hard but the skin was soft and smooth, just like he imagined. He put the other hand up into the boy’s hair, running his fingers into it. He had wanted to do this ever since that day at the beach. That day he had seen the tall blond boy in the red leather jacket, watched his pink lips, wondering what it would feel like to touch those lips, before the evening had taken a different turn. Even after the fight and the bruises, he found himself thinking about those lips late at night, imagining touching those lips, pushing his finger into that soft mouth.

Johnny pulled away from him, looked at Daniel, whose eyes were still closed, drinking in the feeling.

‘Come on’ took his hand, led him to the dance floor.

They danced and moved to the music, ignoring everyone else, putting their arms around each other. Daniel put his hands up to Johnny’s bare chest, wanting to feel him. Moved his hands up to his neck. Touching him was intoxicating. He brought his mouth to his shoulder, kissing, biting his skin. Johnny’s breathing started to get heavy as Daniel kissed his neck. He could feel himself start to get hard and Daniel noticed. 

Johnny stopped and took Daniel’s hand and led him away. He walked with him to the bathrooms, opening a stall. Daniel looked nervous; didn't follow him.

‘You coming in?’

‘Why?’

‘What do you mean why? You wanna do this on the dance floor in front of everyone’ A much as Johnny wanted him, that little shit still had the ability to piss him off.

Daniel walked into the stall and Johnny pushed the door closed, pushing Daniel up against the stall wall, kissing him deeply. As he kissed him, he started to unbutton Daniel’s jeans.

‘Hey, stop it. You can’t do this here?’

Johnny stopped. ‘What is your problem?’

‘There are people out there’

‘So?’

‘We can’t do it here’

‘No one cares. You know how many people have been in these toilets? You know how many times I have been in these toilets. No one is interested. They are all too busy doing the same thing we are’ He started to kiss Daniel’s neck

‘How many times?’

‘How many times what?’ he murmured into Daniel’s neck.

‘How many times have you been in here with a guy?’

He stopped ‘Fuck’s sake. I don’t know, a few’

‘A few?’

‘Yeah, a few. I like it’

‘Did you know any of them?’

‘Know them? No. I like sex. Fuck Daniel, what you want me to say? I enjoy sex. What? You gonna call me a whore? Who cares. I enjoy sex so I come here. There is always someone. I don’t know them; they don’t know me. I see someone I like, that’s it. It’s simple. None of the high school drama bullshit’

‘You like me?’

‘Shut up, LaRusso’ He kissed him again, continued to unbutton Daniels jeans, taking him in his hands. Daniel sighed, closed as Johnny started to touch him, his breathing started to get deeper and then speed up.

Johnny stopped and Daniel opened his eyes. Johnny smiled that smile that Daniel had seen the day at the Cobra Kai dojo, the one that made Daniel weak.

‘Not yet’

‘Johnny, I haven’t done this before’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you’

Johnny kissed his lips and his neck and started to move down, getting on his knees in front of Daniel. He looked up at Daniel, smiled again and took him into his mouth. 

‘Oh god’ Daniel closed his eyes, feeling Johnny so warm and soft around him. He clung onto blond hair. Daniel looked down and saw those blue eyes looking up at him and that was all. Daniel cried out as he came. Johnny took him deep into his throat, swallowing as Daniel clutched his shoulders, leaving finger marks that would be there the next morning.

Daniel’s breathing slowed down, his muscles twitching as his orgasm faded away.

Johnny got to his feet, took a swig from his water bottle. He kissed Daniel, Daniel tasting the hint of salt on Johnny’s lips, a taste that made him weak all over again.

‘Now it’s my turn’ Johnny said into Daniel’s ear. ‘Turn around, put your hands on the wall’

Daniel did as he was told and Johnny touched Daniel between his legs, making Daniel gasp. Johnny brought his finger up to Daniel’s lips. ‘Suck’ Daniel took Johnny’s long finger into his mouth. Johnny took his finger away and moved his hand down, searching. As he found what he was looking for, he inserted a finger into Daniel. Daniel cried out.

‘Johnny, please’

‘Don’t worry, I will be gentle with you’ He worked his finger into him and when he felt Daniel was ready, inserted another. He moved them around, opening him up and Daniel’s breathing got heavier. Daniel was hard again and started to touch himself.

‘No. Hands back on the wall. You don’t get to cum again until I have’ Daniel moaned but did as he was told.

After a while, Johnny stopped and took his hands away. ‘Are you ready, LaRusso’

‘Oh god Johnny, please just do it. But be gentle’

‘Don’t worry Daniel. I won’t hurt you’

Johnny took a small bottle of clear liquid from his pocket and coated himself in it. He moved behind Daniel and started to push. Daniel shivered and gasped as he felt Johnny enter him. He gripped the stall wall and leaned his forehead against the wall ‘Oh fuck’

Halfway in. ‘Are you still with me LaRusso?’

‘I….I am. God, so fucking good’

‘I told you I knew what I was doing’ His kissed his neck. ‘Do you want me to continue’

‘Ah fuck….yeah’

Johnny leaned into him and pushed further. Moments later they were together; Johnny's chest to Daniel’s back, both breathing deeply. Every time Johnny breathed Daniel felt him move inside him, sending tremors through Daniel’s body.

‘Can I fuck you, Daniel?’

Daniel moaned. He didn’t think he could take it if Johnny moved. 

‘Please just give me a moment’

Johnny paused and started to pull out slowly and Daniel moaned. He started to fuck him slow and shallow at first, getting faster and deeper with each movement. Before long Johnny had his hand on top of Daniel’s against the wall and they were moving together, breathing together, both crying out. 

Johnny felt his stomach clenching and knew he was almost done, he grabbed hold of Daniel’s hair and pulled his head back as he cried out and came. Daniel started to touch himself and came moments later. 

They leaned against each other, wet with sweat, chests going up and down. Johnny kissed Daniel’s shoulder. 

‘See you around, LaRusso’ and left Daniel in the stall. Daniel leaned his head against the wall, slowly reaching down to button his jeans. He turned around, steadied his breathing, dizzy. He walked out of the stall. Johnny was right, no one paid him any attention as he moved back into the club. He looked to the dance floor, watching Johnny once again moving to the music. Daniel caught his eye and Johnny smiled that signature smile. Daniel turned and left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
